Dictionary References
by Reese Craven
Summary: It’s Severus Snapes’ seventeenth year of teaching at Hogwarts and the Easter Holidays are fast approaching! Someone wishes to present their dear Potions master with a gift, but how will Severus react when the gift comes from none other than Harry Potter!


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is a trademark of many companies that have far more money than I do. I don't claim to own it. Thus…I'm "disclaiming" it.

**Warnings:** Slash. (M/M situations) NC-17 (or "M" for those on fanfiction dot net who get the edited version.) Pre HBP. (As in No Spoilers and I'm pretending that book didn't happen.) Snape OOCness. (In light of the fact this is a Snarry story, Snape inevitably will be out of character no matter what I do to try to keep him in character. My apologies, but you have been warned so expect it.) Feet fetish. (I don't know how it happened, but it seems that my Severus likes Harry's feet. --;; It's a pretty short scene involving this…but still.)

**Author:** Reese Craven )

**Title: **Dictionary References

**Genres:** Humor/Romance (and possibly just a little bit of smut…)

**Summary:** It's Severus Snapes' seventeenth year of teaching at Hogwarts and the Easter Holidays are fast approaching! Someone wishes to present their dear Potions master with a gift, but how will Severus react when the gift comes from none other than Harry Potter! And what the hell is a crag?

**Author's Notes:** It has taken me a pathetically sad amount of time to finish this… But in any case, there are a few comments I wish to make before you read this. First of all, this entire thing was inspired by two different challenges posted on the silver snitch before the site went down. The first challenge was that it must be an Easter fic, involving Severus and Harry. (Karma points were given if it involves the Easter Bunny and the line "Dumbledore promised I would succeed!" must be included.) The other challenge…I didn't completely fulfill it. It was a list of Latin phrases and the challenger said to make a fic using three of them…there's only two in here, but I figured I'd mention that I didn't come up with those on my own. That's about it for me, so have fun reading the story and let me know what you think when you review!

**Special Thanks To:** Itai! Thanks so much for all your hard work on this story! Any mistakes left over are all mine.

--

"_Severe-- 1.) Very strict: HARSH 2.) Serious in feeling or manner: GRAVE 3.) Hard to bear or deal with." _

Harry Potter looked up from the small, leather bound dictionary Hermione had given to him for Valentine's Day. His black hair stuck up at odd angles as he ran a slim fingered hand through it. A pair of somewhat rectangular silver framed glasses sat cockeyed on his nose as Harry settled into thought, his emerald green eyes crinkled up slightly in amusement. He'd just stumbled onto the one thing that had made the most sense today.

Snapes' first name, Severus, practically had the word 'severe' popping right out of it. Practically everything about the definition could be rewritten with the word 'SNAPE' instead. However, Harry was not in the school library surrounded by literally thousands of books (about a hundred of which were on the table at which he sat; which was lucky in itself due to the fact it hid him from the view of Madame Pince) to be looking up idle words in the dictionary. He was, instead, supposed to be writing a long complicated paper about the properties of chokeweed and just what about it drained away the nearest human's luck. (Harry had recently decided that he just didn't care and that he planned to go nowhere near the stupid plant.)

With a sigh, Harry looked back down on the library table where his bull-shit essay sat, waiting for a conclusion. The parchment itself was smeared with black ink that hadn't quite come off the quill correctly, try though Harry might. The writing was bunched up and seemed to increase and decrease in size at random. (If Harry hadn't grown up seeing his writing, he might have thought someone was playing a prank on him. But alas…it was indeed his!) The writing at the top started out in semi-neat rows, but as Harry had continued to write, the words began slanting downwards. He wasn't concerned by this too much. Even with six previous years of practice writing on unlined paper, he still didn't quite have the hang of it. (And he very much doubted he ever would, considering he didn't need to use 'parchment' after Hogwarts.) All in all, his essay seemed to almost mock him with its…half-finished-ness.

Severus. The name didn't want to retreat to the back of his mind. In fact, it seemed rather persistent in staying exactly where it was, thank you very much!

'He hates me,' Harry thought looking at his shoes, noting vaguely that they weren't school appropriate, what with being general black and silver sneakers rather than the formal overly shiny and uncomfortable dress shoes. 'And I hate him. Don't I?' At this point, Harry stared at his shoes a little harder, hoping they would somehow be a distraction big enough to avoid the path his thoughts were traveling down. Unfortunately (or shall we say fortunately?), his shoes didn't leap off his feet and begin to tap dance.

Closing his eyes (deeply disappointed with his shoes), Harry considered his Potions classes. Sure Severus was a complete bastard to him, but he always went out of his way to talk to Harry-- in that smooth rich voice that fueled his fantasies… Quite suddenly Harry was very aware of the fact that he was in a public place-- the Hogwarts school library no less! This was no time for his pants to change size on him! Or for uninvited guest to stand up of their on volition!

Harry made it a point to gather all of his things (parchment, ink, his dictionary, and unfinished essay) quickly and shoved them into his bag to avoid any unwanted attention before things got worse. His goal was to reach the boys bathroom that was just down the hallway from where he stood. Just 20 feet of cold stone stood between him and said goal… until Draco Malfoy happened to turn into the corridor just as Harry had started to take the first few necessary steps.

"Potter. Alone today? Where are your little sidekicks?" Malfoy sneered. Draco Malfoy, platinum blonde pretty boy of the school was pristinely dressed in his Hogwarts robes down to the overly shiny, uncomfortable black dress shoes. Harry's version of the same uniform, while less perfect was certainly more comfortable. His wrinkled white shirt collar wasn't folded over properly nor was the shirt tucked in. His "gold" and red tie was loosened, which allowed the top two buttons of his shirt to be undone.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged with a quick nod, hoping the blonde Slytherin wouldn't notice his desperation to get away. However, being a Malfoy, Draco did no such thing. He was in the mood for sarcastic banter, and he _would_ get Potter to join in. Or else.

"Did that mudblood Granger finally cause Weasels' blood vessels in his brain to explode with her non-stop dictionary references?" Malfoy taunted again, blocking Harry's escape route to the bathroom.

Dictionary references. Damn it all to hell. That brought Harry back to his original problem. "Look Malfoy, as much as I can tell you're enjoying this I really need to be somewhere else."

Harry walked past him with quick determined steps, leaving Malfoy behind, gaping like a fish out of water. Harry was really starting to believe that he'd come into contact with chokeweed a long time ago and it was only now taking effect. Not an entirely unreasonable idea, but not quite rational as a whole. It was with a small amount of grace that Harry managed to make it into the bathroom without someone discovering his tented trousers. Wasting no time, Harry picked the nearest stall (oddly enough, the cleanest as well…) and cast a locking charm on the door.

The surroundings weren't exactly ideal for wanking, but as it was all he had available at that precise moment, Harry wasn't averse to taking care of the problem. Before him stood the toilet, which, like every other inanimate object, seemed to mock him, like it knew what he was going to do. If the toilet could speak, Harry would have been enlightened that he was far from being the first to enter that stall for this purpose-- and that was just _this_ week. The bleak grey walls served their purpose however and kept him hidden from view. That was probably the only reason these stalls even _had_ walls.

**Deleted Content Here (Visit thesilversnitch dot net)**

Harry continued to pant and allowed himself to slump forward with both hands pressed against the opposite wall. He broke a sweat and realized, with no small amount of shock, that it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. And to think…he'd been thinking about _Snape_ at the time.

'There's a first for everything I guess,' Harry thought as he slowly pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, finally feeling stable enough to stand on his own. He quickly pulled up his underwear and trousers and flushed the toilet, performing a quick standard cleaning charm to clean up any mess he might have missed.

When he finally opened the door, it was only to find an open mouthed Malfoy, whose cheeks had gone as red as a Weasley's hair. It was at the moment Harry realized he'd forgotten the most important thing-- a silencing charm.

Blushing furiously, Harry grabbed his bag and ducked out of the bathroom as quickly as he could. It wouldn't do to stand there and mirror Malfoy. Judging by his appearance, anyone walking in to use the bathroom for its intended purpose might have gotten the wrong impression.

Even so, Harry was sorely tempted to pull out his smudged and smeared essay to see if he could identify chokeweed within the parchment itself by smell alone.

One good thing had come from this experience though. Severus Snape. And wank fantasies for the next month.

--

It was another week before Harry realized that his obsession with his Potions master went beyond just fascination. It was quickly turning into something else. Exactly what, Harry wasn't sure. After all, he had never experienced anything quite like this before. His stomach felt like it was tied up in knots every time he thought about the man, which was fast becoming every waking moment.

He'd found himself doodling random designs in the margins of his notes, not altogether a new thing, but the things he doodled mostly involved Severus and himself in some pretty interesting positions. It was also the reason he refused to loan Ron his notes when Ron couldn't find Hermione.

Harry sat in one of the squishy red chairs by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, his arms over his chest and one leg curled beneath him while the other stretched out before him on a footstool. His confused feelings became more confusing when the Headmaster made it a point to list the things Severus Snape liked, with a knowing sparkle in his eyes, all while promising that Harry would succeed.

Being a reasonably intelligent young-- almost full grown-- man, Harry knew exactly what the Headmaster was talking about. What he knew and why he knew it was beyond him, but Harry did know what he would have to do if anything was to come of this swirling mass of confusion and lust Harry had for his professor.

Tomorrow was Easter. He had a lot to do.

--

Breakfast was a particularly loud affair Easter morning even without half the student population. A lot more students usually went home for the holidays, but this year many more were without families to go back to, what with many of them being killed by Death Eater raids or had become Death Eaters themselves. The nightmare of Voldemort was finally over, but the fear was still very real and present. Many parents had also chosen to make their children stay where they were because the safest place for them was still Hogwarts. Randomly escaped Death Eater still lurked about ready to attack. At the very least, parents wanted their children safe.

Severus Snape sat at the head table looking over the scene with utmost disgust. Baskets of brightly colored eggs decorated each table while the students sitting around the baskets talked animatedly to each other, shouting greetings and 'Happy Easter' to each other from across the hall. Everyone seemed to be greatly cheered by the holiday.

Only two people sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table seemed the slightest bit concerned over anything. With another quick glance Severus realized that Harry Potter was missing from the table, and that the two slightly worried teenagers were none other than Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They passed anxious glances from one another to the open wooden door of the great hall every few minutes, obviously waiting for their friend to join them for breakfast. Severus looked back down at his plate, having lost interest in activities/antics of the students. For this festive occasion, Severus hadn't bothered to change anything about his appearance. He was wearing his usual black robes, complete with shoulder length, limp, greasy black hair (currently sprinkled with confetti from random wizard crackers), frown, and trade-mark glare. His arms were crossed over his chest in the typical antisocial posture.

Albus Dumledore apparently didn't know because he simply asked Severus if he was cold and offered him the use of a blanket. Severus' extra strength glare went unnoticed when, hopping awkwardly into the room, came the Easter Bunny -- at least he thought it was the Easter Bunny. The _thing_ hopped straight toward the head table clutching a basket of some kind in one furry paw. It seemed to be heading straight for him.

--

Laughter broke out in the hall, while others hushed them, not wanting to miss what the bunny was going to do next. Those closest to the doors already knew who was in the bunny suit -- none other than Harry Potter.

Harry hopped carefully across the stone floor towards Severus. He needed to give him something, if for nothing else than to calm down the part of his brain urging him to act on his chaotic feelings. Stopping abruptly the moment he was no more than half a foot from Severus, Harry took a deep breath and said, "Te precor duncissime supplex!" _Pretty please with a cherry on top! _He then held out the basket.

Warily, Severus took the basket from him and looked at the contents. On top there was a muggle CD of a group he was fond of, a few rare potions ingredients, and an old journal that once belonged to him (stolen by Harry's father, who had spread contents that was supposed to remain secret across the school).

Even though Severus was very shocked by these gifts (especially the journal), it was what was under all of that that held the most interest to him. A rather shocked interest, but interest no less. At the very bottom of the basket was a single sheet of paper that read, _"Please do this to me."_ It was complete with an arrow that pointed down to a rather detailed picture of two wizards in a rather…creative position.

Severus was at a loss of what to say for once in his life. There was no denying what Potter was asking, but there was also the very real possibility that this was just a prank and he was being mocked. The more Severus thought about it, the more likely that idea became.

Finally Severus replied venomously, "Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem." _In the good old days, children like you were left to perish on windswept crags._

He immediately stalked out of the room in anger, remembering just in time to snatch Potters' gifts off the table. They still had worth to him after all.

Harrys' eyes were downcast as he stood there rooted in place by Severus' words. What the bloody hell was a crag anyway? 'But Dumbledore promised it would work!' Harry mentally complained as he too left the Great Hall, dead set on making this work.

--

'Idiot boy!' Severus thought as he billowed his way menacingly towards his dungeon-like quarters. Many of the other professors chose to live in moderate luxury, with bigger, warmer rooms that appeared welcoming to most visitors. Severus had chosen differently. His small apartment at Hogwarts consisted of three spaces: a tiny bath, big enough only to house a shower, toilet, and sink; a small area sectioned off by dark green curtains that enclosed his "bedroom"; and a workspace. big enough only to house a shower, toilet, and sink, and a small area sectioned off by curtains that contained a bed and closet, and workspace. It wasn't by any means "luxurious", but it hosted everything Severus wanted and or needed. That being workspace. Severus had chosen the dungeon for a reason. He wanted to create potions. He'd already dedicated the majority of his life to it.

Severus barked the password to his chambers and touched the first three stones to his immediate left. A bit like the Diagon Alley entrance, the bricks moved one by one and formed a door that opened for him and sealed the moment he was through. Severus picked the bits of confetti out of his hair caused by his forced participation in pulling the Easter version of wizard crackers. He set down his basket of gifts and summoned all the brightly colored paper from his hair and set it all on fire, his black eyes glinting happily as he watched it burn. He picked up the basket he'd left on the floor and drew back the curtains separating his "bedroom" from his workspace. He sat down on his bed, placing the basket next to him and touching his thumb to each of his other fingers individually while he thought (as it was a habit of his when thinking about anything that concerned him). Not many people knew that. Even though there was other furniture available for him to use, he preferred to use his bed as an all purpose piece. (In that way, he was much like a teenager. Granted, it was the only way he resembled a teenager.)

Turning back to his gifts, Severus carefully studied each item. The CD wasn't new, judging by the worn case and cover art. However, the CD itself was in excellent condition as if the person who'd previously owned it had cherished it. He highly doubted that Potter would be able to appreciate such music. It was an 80's rock band after all. Severus smiled at the Mr. Big case and set it aside to look at the next item.

A bag full of the most difficult to acquire potion ingredients rested inside. Potter obviously hadn't known how to package them, otherwise he wouldn't have placed the chokeweed so close to the thousand year old cherry blossoms. Smiling slightly at his own superiority, Severus opened the bag and began distributing the contents about his designated areas for ingredients.

Sitting once more on his bed, he examined the next item. His journal. How had Potter managed to inherit that? Who would have thought that Potter Sr. would have kept it? It baffled him to say the least. Severus ran his fingers over the front of the small black book. The lock had long since been lost, not that Severus had ever expected it to be of use. He closed his eyes for just a moment and took in a deep breath before opening the front cover. A small slip of paper fell out. A letter perhaps?

'How typical,' was Severus' first though, but he decided to look at it anyway. It was, however, not what Severus had been expecting.

_Severus,_

_I know that ever since you found out what I really am you've hated me. I can't bear to think that you believe I am a monster. Severus, I love you. Remember? We promised to be together forever? Do you even remember?_

_If you want to split up, please tell me. Don't avoid me anymore. I can't take it. I need you. Please._

_Remus Lupin_

Severus stared down at the note with shaking hands. He turned the page over and noticed in his own handwriting clearly printed _"Return to Sender"._ He remembered Lupin's attempts to contact him and how he ignored every single one of them. He hadn't known they contained something that was so heartfelt.

Pulling himself out of his little guilt trip, Severus shrugged. Obviously Lupin had gotten over him and he over Lupin. What was lost was lost. What was done was done. The idea that this letter would be found in a journal kept by Potter disturbed him slightly. Did that mean that James Potter knew about his relationship with Lupin and accepted it? Or was it just one more thing Potter Sr. strove to hide? In any case, there was still one more thing for him to look over, the most intriguing item of the all, journal with old love note or no.

Potter had blatantly asked him for sex. It was obviously a lame prank, executed with irritating Gryffindor arrogance. If Potter had actually wanted something from him there was a perfectly good way to do it. He merely needed to speak with Dumbledore about his tastes. (Even though the idea of that man knowing about his tastes freaked him out a little.) He stared at the drawing for a little while. It really _was_ an interesting position. Severus lay back on his bed chewing angrily on his lip. Why was it that every time someone "wanted" him it was a prank?

--

Harry looked around the corridor nervously. Then he scolded himself. He was wearing the bloody invisibility cloak! According to Dumbledore, all he had to look for was a black stone at the top of the wall. It was there he would knock until Severus opened the door. Not exactly a foolproof plan, but it was worth a shot.

His motto for the time being was: 'Dumbledore promised I would succeed!' All Harry would have to do was proceed with the plan given to him by Dumbledore. Taking a deep breath, he began searching for a black stone marking the entrance to Severus Snape's rooms. It took him a while, but finally about halfway down the corridor was said stone. Harry began pounding on the door, hoping against hope that Severus would open the door.

Harry wasn't disappointed when the dark-eyed potions master swung the door open so fast that Harry fell into him. Just in time too, because Severus was about to start cutting down whoever was outside his door for disturbing him.

Both men toppled into the room, Severus smacking his head against the stone wall on his far left while Harry, failing to keep up with momentum, fell face first on the floor but not before knocking down a precariously balanced stack of paper. There was silence for a moment while both recovered their breathing. Then, "What do you think you're doing Potter?" The voice wasn't loud, but rather icy and controlled.

Harry gaped, then removed his cloak. "How did you know it was me Professor?"

"You weren't covered the entire time Potter. Besides, who else is stupid enough to come to my chambers uninvited?"

"Point taken," Harry replied with a sigh. It appeared his attempt to impress his professor had gone down the tube. Severus began to laugh, startling him.

"Um… Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Severus continued to laugh, holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face. After several long moments, he was finally able to calm down, leaning against the wall for support. "I've never heard a Gryffindor so openly admit his stupidity," he said, wiping away tears.

Harry grinned. "And I've never seen a Slytherin Potions' master burst out laughing," Harry countered from his position on the floor.

They looked at each other calculatingly for a moment. Severus finally pushed himself away from the wall and stalked towards Harry menacingly. Harry shrank away slightly, afraid of what his professor might do to him. Severus held out a hand. Harry looked at the proffered hand for a moment before grasping it firmly and allowing Severus to help him up.

There was something there in his eyes that weren't apparent before. If Harry had been better at reading people, he might have understood what the look meant. As it was, he was encouraged to use what he considered his Professor's temporary absence of sanity to his advantage.

While Severus had released his grip on Harry's hand, Harry had refused to do the same. With Severus' hand still tightly in his grasp, Harry pulled the man towards him and placed a soft kiss on his smooth cheek. Severus looked at him in confusion, wondering just how far this particular prank went.

"Ten points to Slytherin for your cheek Professor," Harry said with a wicked little grin. "Now I'll leave you alone to think about what you're doing to me." Without another word, Harry swept up his invisibility cloak and exited the room.

Severus stood still, pressing his fingers to the place Harry had just kissed.

--

One week later, Severus was at his desk grading another large stack of papers. He couldn't help but be reminded of the similarly large stack Harry Potter had knocked over. Why he kept thinking about the Potter brat was a mystery to him. Potter had behaved normally during his classes the entire week, not acting like he'd recently kissed his disgusting Potions' master. Severus sighed and tried to concentrate on his work.

Again came the insistent knocking on his door. So like just last week when Potter had been behind the door…

Severus pushed his chair back, knocking it over in the process. Once he found out who was behind the door, they were going to get the tongue lashing of their life! He opened to door, and his lecture died on his lips. No one was visible. Severus backed away from the door, holding his head in his right hand, allowing his fingers to massage away the ache beginning in his temple. Was he going crazy?

Suddenly, he felt warm hands pulling his own away from his face. He looked down and noticed bright green eyes shining with concern for him, an expression of worry fixed on those lush lips. Severus stared back, his own dark eyes growing heated and lustful with the picture before him. He briefly wondered what those lips would taste like. He leaned down closer to those bright eyes, those soft lips that begged to be kissed.

He pressed his lips to the ones just below his, noting how there was no hesitation in the response. Those lips kissed back, opening in an instant to his questing tongue. The warmth radiating from that mouth had his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. His arms wound their way around slim muscular shoulders, his hands pressing into the small of his Potter's back.

His partner. Suddenly, Severus recalled exactly who it was that he was kissing and jerked away as if he'd been burned. Harry Potter stood before him, lips slightly parted and swollen, gasping for breath. His eyes remained trained on Severus' face. Harry looked utterly delectable.

"Hello to you too, Professor," Harry managed after a while, licking his bottom lip and looking up at Severus from underneath his eyelashes.

Severus opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but could find no words. They stood for several minutes, frozen in time like a muggle photograph. "What do you want from me Potter?" Severus asked finally using the wall once more to balance himself. "If it's my humiliation, look no farther. You've played your little prank, now leave me alone."

This time, it was Harry's turn to look shocked. "But Professor," Harry said, his green eyes widening and twitching in all directions. "That's not what I'm here for at all!"

Severus glanced at the young man before him. His face was set in a sort of shocked determination, his arms straining as he clenched his fists into tight balls.

"Then what do you want?"

He sounded tired, almost as if all the life and had been squashed out of him. This wasn't Harry's intention. Not his intention at all.

"Professor," Harry said taking the few necessary steps to stand before Severus. "I didn't know until just now exactly what I wanted. Above all… I want to be with you."

A corner of Severus' mouth lifted in a self patronizing smirk. "How much are the others paying you to do this Mr. Potter? What kind of stakes are there on a prank this elaborate?"

"This isn't a prank!" Harry threw his arms up in frustration. Would Severus never understand what he was trying to say without thinking it a prank? He couldn't bear that thought. Harry stood on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck, and kissed him once again.

Severus kissed back.

--

"About time, Mr. Potter."

The third visit, the third week in a row. Severus finally realized that Harry planned to show up once a week.

"Blame Ron. He's harder to get away from than Hermione."

"I don't care about your friends Potter. I suppose you still intend to convince me that this isn't a prank?" Severus asked, looking down at his hands once again, concentrating on touching each of his fingers with his thumb.

"Of course," Harry replied with a small grin. "This was never a prank Professor. If you think that some bet would make me kiss a professor, you're sadly mistaken."

"Penance for something?" Severus asked.

"Like what? What would I owe someone to have to do something to this extent?"

"Then it must be a prank."

Harry growled. "I'm not my father."

"Never would have guessed," Severus spat back contemptuously.

"You are _such_ a bastard. _Why_ do I have to like someone like you? I'm fucking cursed, that's what it is."

"You're under the Imperious then?" Severus asked with a sudden interest.

Harry turned his head slowly toward his professor and glared. "No. You of all people should know that I'm immune to that curse. I like you Professor Severus Snape. Accept it already."

"I can't. I don't believe you," Severus said in an unnaturally soft voice.

"Then what can I do to prove it to you?" Harry asked sounding anguished and panicked at the same time.

"Keep showing up."

--

Harry continued to spend one evening a week in Severus' rooms. Harry couldn't forget the way Severus's lips had felt against his no matter how hard he tried. During Potions class, he always found his eyes drifting up to Professor, whose eyes often found their way to Harry.

Every night Harry dreamed of_ his_ professor, either waking up with sticky bed sheets or an impressive hard on. It just couldn't go on this way.

On the seventh week, Harry spoke the password and touched the appropriate bricks, effectively saving Severus the effort of opening the door for him. Severus had set up two chairs and a small table complete with a tea service. When Harry walked through the door, Severus looked up, almost surprised Harry was still coming every week.

"It's not a prank Severus," Harry said before he gave him a chance to say a word.

Severus smirked. Harry had only received the right to use his given name two weeks ago, an honor that Harry had refused to relinquish the use of when he was in Severus' rooms.

"How can I be sure?"

Harry grinned. "I'm here."

"That you are." Severus poured tea into two cups and placed one before Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip.

"Do you believe me yet?"

"Mmm."

"What kind of answer is that?" Harry asked, pouting slightly.

"The only kind I can honestly give."

Harry glared and set down his cup with a loud clack. "I'm here Severus. You aren't going to get rid of me." Harry pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked slowly towards where Severus sat, staring at him curiously. Giving him no warning, Harry dropped to his knees and reached for the button on Severus's trouser.

Severus spilled tea on himself when he jerked from Harry's sudden touch. The tea was hot, and thus should have burned him.

**Deleted Content Here (Visit thesilversnitch dot net)**

Harry pulled back with a satisfied grin on his face. "If you believe nothing else Severus, please believe me when I say there is no way I'd give a blowjob to someone for the sake of a prank."

Severus leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He had some rethinking to do.

--

The following week, Harry had no time to say a word to Severus. The moment the door opened, he found himself wrapped up in strong arms. Lips were pressed against his fiercely and Harry gave into them immediately, knowing that this was what he'd been longing for.

Hands wandered while they kissed, probing and exploring liberally. Severus' fingers wound their way through Harry's hair, petting it softly. Harry's right hand came up to stroke Severus' smooth cheek while his left found its way under Severus's shirt, sliding up the hairless chest before stopping at the nipples. Severus gasped and broke the kiss when Harry pinched one between his fingers. Harry grinned wickedly.

"Believe me now?" Harry asked, watching Severus lean into his touch.

"Yes," Severus hissed. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Finally, he pulled Harry's hand away from his chest but didn't let go of it. "Let's continue this in my bedroom."

Harry followed Severus to the partitioned area of the room with a wide grin. It was just like Severus to have so little space reserved for something other than work. Harry found himself pressed down to the bed, Severus just above him toying with his ear. He'd never realized before Severus started playing with it how sensitive it was. His skin was quickly heating, too much for clothing. To give this hint to the man above him, he began unbuttoning his uniform.

Severus pushed Harry's hands away from the buttons and deftly finished the job Harry started. Harry's white shirt was thrown causally to the way side as Severus made short work of Harry's trouser and boxer. Severus stared at the nude boy before him, focusing on the hard cock standing to attention. He left it alone for the time being, choosing instead to focus on Harry's feet, still covered in socks.

Severus grasped one ankle in his hand while using the other to strip Harry's foot of its remaining garment. After tossing this aside as well, Severus pressed his face against the foot, breathing in the scent of Harry. His Harry. Severus licked Harry's toes, loving how Harry squirmed. Grinning inwardly, he released the first foot and started on the other, repeating his actions.

Harry was writhing under Severus' attentions, praying that he would soon pay attention to the part of him that desperately needed tending to. It was practically beckoning to Severus from between his legs. Severus continued to ignore it in favor a painfully slow exploration of Harry's body, kissing and licking Harry's inner thighs, tongue fucking his belly button and torturing his already hardened nipples.

"Please," Harry begged, his breath coming in small gasps as Severus sucked on his neck while toying with his erection with his hands.

"Please what?"

"Please Severus…. Fuck me."

**Deleted Content Here (Visit thesilversnitch dotnet)**

Harry snuggled into Severus' chest, relaxing into the warm comfort Severus offered. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's back, pulling him that much closer.

They were both pretty tired after that much exertion, and needed sleep. There was still much to talk about, but for the time being it didn't matter. Harry was with Severus, and Severus was with Harry. Nothing much mattered beyond that to either of them.


End file.
